


Into the Night

by sarah_star_wars_nerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Tragedy, Emotions, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_star_wars_nerd/pseuds/sarah_star_wars_nerd
Summary: The Jedi purge happened, but this time Anakin and Obi-Wan both walked throughout the temple in search for survivors. AU were Anakin does not fall to the dark side, but instead goes into hiding.Her world was crumbling around her. Her eyes glazed over as she stared up at the cracked ceiling. The moonlight a gentle glow illuminating all the lost children. All around her there was shattered glass trapping her from moving her position. All she had any energy to do was to cry out."Help… please, help me," she weakly said to nobody.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Moonlight Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first post on AO3. I also post on fanfiction.net under sarah.star.wars.nerd I hope you like this first chapter! Please R&R

**Ahsoka POV**

Her world was crumbling around her. Her eyes glazed over as she stared up at the cracked ceiling. The moonlight a gentle glow illuminating all the lost children. All around her there was shattered glass trapping her from moving her position. All she had any energy to do was to cry out.

"Help… please, help me," she weakly said to nobody.

There was nobody there to help her as she lay on the ground fighting for life, for hope. She would die here, in the cold embrace of the stillness and death. The once sacred temple would be left in ruin. She wouldn't have time to mourn them, all those that had fallen that night, for she would fall as well. There was no hope, only pain, so much pain, and she was so tired.

No! I can not fall! Ahsoka thought with the last ounce of motivation she had. Always a fighter, she would go down fighting. She cried out once again,

"Plea..se… some...one.."

Ahsoka's breath hitched as she heard someone speaking in hushed whispers and sudden footsteps. She strained to listen as their voices started to grow louder. It didn't sound like they were clones.

There may be some hope yet.

Anakin POV

"Master, I hear something..."

"What is it Anakin?" Obi-Wan replied with a cautiousness present in his voice

"I'm not sure, but I think it's a child, I think someone is alive Master!" Before he could reply, I was already sprinting towards the unknown voice.

"Anakin wait!" I heard Obi-Wan call after me, but it didn't matter. I had already found her, hurt and terrified.

Anakin looked down at his padawan. His knees buckled and one thought entered his hazed mind, She looks so scared, so lost. "Ahsoka, can you hear me? Ahsoka? Please stay with me! Stay with me! he repeated. Please... padawan-mine," Anakin stuttered, his voice cracking.

Ahsoka couldn't tell for sure at first who the voice belonged to in her disoriented state. She didn't have it in her to gaze up at the figure kneeling next to where she lay, but she was fairly certain as to who it was, his presence in the force was very vibrant. Not trusting her instincts fully, she questioned, "Master?"

"Yes Snips, it's me, I got you. You're going to be okay little one!"

"Mast..er, I'm cold," Ahsoka whispered. Immediately, Anakin took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. Ever so carefully, he lifted her up and he felt her head rest in the crook of his neck.

"You're going to be okay, we're all gonna be okay," Anakin said in an attempt to reassure Ahsoka if not himself.

After a quiet moment, he felt tears soak his robes, and suddenly the raw pain came cascading down their bond. He couldn't move, her tears and their shared sorrow paralyzing him, so he just held her there. Held her there for a moment, soothing her and cradling her, just hoping for the tears to stop; for that infamous smile of hers to return, to replace the look he saw on her face now; scrunched in pain and sorrow. He stood there just hoping that one day his daughter/little sister would be able to smile again.

Would any of them be the same again? No, they wouldn't, and that was a harsh truth to face. They had all changed since the war, the Jedi, the republic, and the galaxy. The Jedi were thrown into a war that they had no place in. None of this is fair! Anakin thought. His brow was furrowed, a spark of anger was present in his eyes and sorrow; sorrow for the Jedi, everyone lost in this pointless fight, and the girl in his arms.

"Obi-Wan," Ahsoka muttered as her eyes parted slightly. Anakin looked to his right and it was then that he noticed how tired Obi-Wan looked. The man often held too much in his soul; carried too heavy a burden.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan replied, his voice wavering ever so slightly. "It's good to see you little one."

"Master look out!" Anakin shouted suddenly as clones started firing at them. Immediately Obi-Wan jumped in front of his comrades and started deflecting shots back at the clones.

"We have to move! Anakin just take Ahsoka and go. I will hold them off!"

"But.."

"Now Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted over the bombardment of blaster fire. He would defend them to his very last breath if he had too. "I'll be right behind you."

Anakin turned and ran albeit hesitantly. He sprinted around the corner and didn't look back even thought he wanted to. He needed to focus on getting Ahsoka to safety or whatever was left of safety for the Jedi. As he turned a corner, a blaster bolt flew passed his head narrowly missing him. He stood over Ahsoka and ignited his blade a fierce protectiveness was present in his eyes. He would not let Ahsoka get hurt again. Never again. With everything he had he blocked the onslaught of blaster fire. He couldn't believe he had to kill his own men. It wasn't their fault, but there was nothing he could do. While he may have been standing tall and confident like the hero with no fear should, inside he felt afraid and helpless.

"It's too much Mas...ter.. we're.. not going to make it."

"Yes you are Ahsoka, if it is the last thing I do." Anakin knew that he was going to get overrun. He needed to think of something and fast.

Obi-Wan was out of breath and he just didn't know how much more he could take. He gathered the force around him and outstretched his hand. All the clones went flying backwards and before any of them could gather themselves Obi-Wan was gone.

In the distance he saw his padawan standing over his grand padawan defending themselves against clones. The image in front of him felt so wrong. This isn't how it was supposed to be. His grand padawan should be trying to learn a new lightsaber technique in the peaceful temple.

"Obi-Wan I can't hold them off! We can't hold them off!" Eventually, the two Jedi knights and their injured padawan were backed into a corner. A single tear stained Anakin's cheek as he thought of the end. He just wanted to be home with his family, but now that won't happen. His kids will grow up without a father, all because he couldn't defeat Palpatine!

There is only one way we can escape now. With that thought, Anakin ran and jumped out the window, glass shattering all around him as time slowed. He held his apprentice close, shielding her from the glass as he fell to the ground below.


	2. The End of The Clone Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set before Order 66 and a little but during it. Enjoy!

**Anakin POV**

_You were the chosen one! It was said you would destroy the Sith not join them!_

_The dark side has many abilities some consider to be unatural._

_Join me and together we can save the ones you love! From death._

_There's still good in him... there's still good..._

_Know what you will become!_

Anakin awoke with a start, his mind racing from the images he just saw. What was all that? Why was Obi-Wan so upset? Why did Padme die and why wasn't he there?!

"Ani," Padme whispered next to him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, go back to sleep angel. Sorry for waking you."

Anakin lay awake for many hours, his aching head pounding. He had faced many adversaries, been in multiple battles, face death head on, but this scared him more than anything. He couldn't lose anyone else.

There was one question that lingered in his mind that demanded his attention more than the others. Who was that hooded figure that said he could save Padme? Was it a trick or was there someone out there that could actually help him? Knowing that sleeping was futile, he climbed out of bed and headed for his speeder. Maybe a ride will help clear my head. With that thought in mind he sped through the every busy traffic lanes of Corusaunt.

* * *

**Palpatine POV**

It was just an average day on Coruscaunt, but for the chancellor it was no ordinary day, but rather a pivotal one in the galaxy. He could sense it. It was almost time were the persona he created would be no more and reveal himself to be Darth Sidious. The Sith will finally be able to arise from the shadows. He would finally get what he had been working and planning to get for years; the galaxy would be his. There was only one more thing to take care of. Anakin needed to fall. Darth Sidious smiled deviously as he could sense Anakin approaching. The doors to his office opened with a familiar hiss.

"Anakin, my dear boy, it is good to see you!" the Chancellor said as Anakin walked into his office with a warm smile plastered on his face.

"And you as well Chancellor." Anakin replied.

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Hesitantly, Anakin sighed and told him about his vision, "I can no longer sleep Chancellor. I had this vision... I think someone close to me is going to die. Something is looming on the horizon. I can feel it, it surrounds all of us, the entire republic."

Palpatine knew he had to jump on this opportunity, "Something is about to happen you say? Tell me more Anakin, what exactly was in this vision?"

"Well, there was a hooded figure that said to me they could stop death. How is that even possible? If it really is can I learn this power? I know it is forbidden chancellor, but I love someone." Anakin paused before he decided to continue, "I have a wife. She was the one who died. The jedi say we can't get attached but I just don't understand it! I don't think I ever will, how can we save others and be compassionate without at some point getting attached? The expectations that the council has for me are just so unfair sometimes!" Anakin sighed, "I don't know whether to believe this dream or not, it could even be a Sith trick. But what if it's real? What if there is only one way I can save her? I just, I just don't know what to do." Anakin finished, looking down at the floor.

"Have you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plaguies the wise?"

* * *

Obi-Wan was tired but content. Finally after all this time he has been destroyed, Obi-Wan thought. Even though he was home early from his mission to defeat Grievous on Utapau, he was exhausted from his duel. His com went off right as he was approaching the landing pad. He answered it and Master Windu's voice was on the other line.

"Kenobi here."

"Obi-Wan we just recived news about the Sith Lord we have been looking for. It appears that the Sith Lord was right under our noses. We have all been blind, we should have found him sooner."

He inhaled sharply as he heard this, the war is actually about to end.

"Who is it," he asked, his voice wavering slightly as he did so.

"Chancellor Palpatine"

Obi-Wan froze at this statement and it was not often that Obi-Wan was lost for words. Before he could think of what to say, he heard Windu tell him that he was going to confront him and that he should go back to the temple.

"Will do," Obi-Wan replied, "May the force be with you."

"And with you Obi-Wan."

The transmission cut off and Obi-Wan landed at the Jedi temple. One thought was present in his mind.

I have to find Anakin.

**Obi-Wan POV**

He found himself running, using Anakin's force signature as his guide. He was running in order to save the universe and he didn't even know it. He finally made it to the council chambers were he found him, head in his hands. Anakin looked up at him and never before had he looked so lost and helpless. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. He could see it in his eyes, there was something more that was troubling his former padawan. It is was more than the revelation of Sith Lord's true identity.

He's been crying, Obi-Wan thought worriedly as he assessed his old padawan.

"Anakin what's wrong? There's something more isn't there? It's not just about the chancellor..."

A tear escaped Anakin's eye, "I can't Master.. I just can't."

What does he mean? "Can't what Anakin."

"I can't tell you. You would be so disappointed."

Placing one hand on his shoulder I said, "You can tell me anything my Padawan, you could never disappoint me." When Anakin didn't say anything I knew I had to keep encouraging, "Please Anakin you can trust me with anything. I'm here for you my friend."

"Master, it's Padme. Padme and I... well, we are not just friends." Obi-Wan didn't reply signaling to Anakin to continue, "We got married right after the battle of Geonosis."

There was a moment of silence before Obi-Wan could find the words he was looking for. There are multiple revelations today apparently, he thought. Right now it was clear that Anakin needed a friend, not a lecture from a jedi master. He was always different, but that's what makes him a great Jedi, Obi-Wan accepted. Bearing these things in mind he replied, "Anakin, I'm not surprised really, well, maybe a bit shocked, but it will be okay. Don't worry I'm here for you my brother."

Anakin looked stunned to say the least, "Thank you Master. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that."

"Now can you tell me what's troubling you?" Obi-wan asked gently as he took a seat beside him.

It was then that Anakin told Obi-Wan everything. He told him about the vision and about his conversation with the chancellor. He trusted the chancellor to help him more than me. Oh Anakin, I'm sorry. He was there now and he had to make it up to him. He would help him through this.

Obi-Wan took a long moment to think over what Anakin just told him. "Anakin you said that Palpatine told you the story and then you figured out he was a Sith Lord right?"

"Yeah, and he mentioned that there was a way to stop death."

"And In your vision I said to you that you joined the Sith. Maybe palpatine is trying to get to you by using your vision as leverage?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, in the vision a suspicious figure claimed that by joining them you could save others from death. Palpatine was the one who told you about this power and he is the Sith Lord. You turned to the dark side and in the end Padme still died saying there was good in you. Also you weren't there when she was in labor, I was. Why would I be there instead of you? Something doesn't feel right, reach into the force and you will sense it. I don't think you saved her by listening to Palpatine. I believe Palpatine is tricking you into joining him by promising you power that doesn't actually exist. What if by joining him you somehow actually seal Padme's fate? Clear your mind, there are other possibilities. She is healthy and with you there to protect her everything should be okay."

**Anakin POV**

It was too much, his mind was racing. Should he listen to Obi-Wan? What he was saying did make sense, but there was so many unknowns. Maybe he should just go to Padme's instead of the Chancellor like he planned, because there is a chance that he is right. He felt like he needed to get to her. Something inside him, his gut more than the force was telling him to go there.

"Master, I want to go to Padme's apartment."

"That is a wise decision, I'm very proud of you Anakin. Let's get going."

Palpatine's POV

These petty Jedi think they can defeat me. They have no idea what is about to befall them. I have them right were I want them and everything is going according to my plan.

"Your under arrest chancellor," Master Windu said. These Jedi fools are too confident, they can't arrest me. I control everything! I reached for my hilt, cleverly concealed in my sleeve.

"It's treason then," I said as I attacked.

We battled for some time but in the end that Sith prevailed. Palpatine took advantage of an opening in Windu's defense and thrusted his lightsaber trough his abdomen. Palpatine was finally no more, now the Sith could rise and he could reveal his true identity. "After all these years I have one!" Sidious said outloud to no one.

Mas Ammeda enter the room, "Is it time my lord."

"Yes, it is. I planned for Anakin to lead the attack on the temple, but I sense that he has chosen the wrong path. We have no choice but to destroy him along with the rest of the Jedi." Sidious said with a snarl. "Go and alert everyone of an emergency meeting of the senate."

"As you wish," Mas Ammeda said leaving the room, and leaving Sidious to start the fall of the Jedi.

* * *

**Ahsoka POV**

Something was wrong and she could feel it. The usually peaceful temple was now tainted by something sinister. She was in her quarters when it happened, feeling a sudden warning in the force she jumped up from where she was sitting. It was then that Ahsoka heard blaster fire and screams. Igniting her lightsaber she cautiously exited her quarters. All around her was violence and chaos. At the end of the long hallway she saw a youngling who look terrified and was shaking. The youngling was just standing in place, not knowing what to do. Immediately, Ahsoka ran into action. She lifted the youngling up on to her hip and was off. Behind her she heard a lightsaber, but she sensed that the person who held the weapon was not a Jedi. No, it can't be, Ahsoka thought as she turned.

She had no time to think about what she was seeing before the figure in front of her started to attack. A barrage of strikes coming right for her. Ahsoka ducked right before he could decapitate her. She couldn't find a single opening as his strikes got even more powerful. She felt like she was suffocating from the intensity of the dark side's presence, as well as the attacks leaving her out of breath.

She could no longer fight with one hand, she needed to put the child down. Ahsoka stood in front of the little girl who was utterly terrified and defended her. Just like her Master taught her to do.

After a long duel Ahsoka could not stand anymore, she was hit multiple times, burns littered her arms and she collapsed. Behind her she heard the little girl cry out as Sidious used the force.

Ahsoka for a moment pushed herself on to her knees and reached out, but it was too late. The light in the younglings eyes were gone, and Ahsoka was left there to die. Both Sidious and Ahsoka knew she wouldn't make it, but there was no mercy for her. Ahsoka was left in pain only able to think about the horror that was yet to come.

She tried to contact her Master through the bond, but she didn't have the strength to reach him, She hoped he was okay and that Obi-Wan would make it too. At this point, she could only hope.

* * *

Anakin watched as the temple went up in smoke. Horror was etched across his features as he could only look on. He couldn't sense Ahsoka and that scared him to death. The force was very clouded making it impossible to think clearly. As much as he wanted to go to the temple and fight but he couldn't leave his wife and unborn children. He turned to Obi-Wan and Padme who both looked worried.

"What's going on? Why is the temple in flames?!" Padme exclaimed, her hands unconsciously hovering over her abdomen.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin weren't sure exactly what was happening, but they knew that they would find out soon enough. Especially, since Padme planning on going to the senate meeting, much to Anakin's dismay.

"This is the end of the clone wars." Obi-Wan stated with more sorrow than he thought he would ever say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Padme, go into hiding on Alderaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to their respective owners. I do not own the Jedi beacon message.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes, the sky above him was cloudy and dark. He noticed that it was raining and that the flames were slowly dying. It took him only a moment to become aware of the sharp pain in his side. He took in a breath only to start wheezing most likely because the wind had been knocked out of him. Despite all this he remembered that he was not the only one who fell out of that window, there was someone else.

_Ahsoka!_

Anakin's eyes widened as he turned his head. The little Togruta was unconscious to the right of him. Anakin felt relief flood through him as he sensed she was still alive, but was soon replaced with fear. He knew that she did not have much time, if they didn't get out of here and get medical attention soon he wouldn't be able to save her.

Anakin's limbs protested in pain but he lifted himself off the ground anyway. He crawled towards his padawan and lifted her into his arms. He went to stand but as soon as he did he knees buckled below him. He let out a frustrated sigh as he felt his knees make contact with the ground. Black spots threatned to overcome his vision.

 _I can't breathe,_ he thought, desperately. He had been in these types of situations before, carrying on even when he was struggling for breath. This was different though, nobody was coming to rescue them this time. _You have to try. There's still hope._ He tried again letting out a pained cry as he managed to walk swiftly, the temple stairs his next destination.

Out of nowhere Anakin saw an Eta-class shuttle flying right towards him. He saw Obi-Wan at the ramp and a gentle smile spread across his face. It appears his old master was still alive and was here to rescue him again. He looked weary of course, but he was alive. Anakin to say the least was relived.

"C'mon!" He shouted over the rainfall and thunder.

Anakin with difficulty jumped up onto the ramp. He groaned in pain as he place Ahsoka on the bed. Obi-Wan looked down at his old padawan with concern in his eyes, "Are you okay Anakin?" he asked.

"I've seen better days. I have some broken ribs and a sprained ankle."

"You should lie down."

"But..."

"No buts Anakin." Obi-Wan raised his hand signaling that there would be no negotiation before Anakin could start protesting.

"Alright, but if anything changes, anything at all, with Ahsoka or anything you wake me up."

"Alright, now off you go."

Anakin huffed and turned on his heel heading towards the second bunk in the shuttle. As soon as he collapsed on to his bunk he was asleep.

* * *

They went to Alderaan, a planet with mountains, grasslands, and city. A planet that was a safe haven for Jedi. Well as much of a safe haven as it could be in the time of the Empire.

" _We will snuff them out. The remaining Jedi will perish along with their ways I assure you. There will be order in the new galactic empire!"_

_"You heard it everyone, straight from the Emperor himself, if you know anything about the whereabouts-"_

The news reporter was cut off as Obi-Wan turned off the holonet. He couldn't bear to listen to it anymore. He turned to look at the padwan instead sleeping calmly in the bed adjacent to his seat. "I'm so sorry Ahsoka, we failed you." He said to her as he reached out to hold her hand. These were strange times and he wasn't sure how Ahsoka was going to grow up in a time that condemned who she was. _We did send her alone with many other padawans' into battle. That's not an ideal environment for a child to grow up in either,_ He chided himself. A hand went up to his beard and his normally impassive expression turned into a stressed one. The war had done a number on all of them but they had lost. In more ways than one.

Anakin Skywalker hated sitting still and doing nothing. It wasn't long before he took off with a bandage still wrapped around his chest. He ventured to a grassy plain not far from the Aldera royal palace. Then he pulled out his lightsaber it's familiar hum providing some comfort. He went through the basic katas and then he switched to practicing more advanced techniques. He felt the wind blow gently over his forehead and through his hair. His lightsaber became a blur as he pushed himself to his limit. Regardless of his aching chest he didn't stop. He desperately needed to be distracted, even if only for a moment from the looming darkness that was to come. Anakin broke concentration as he heard his Master's voice in his head.

 _Anakin you know using your lightsaber out in the open is dangerous!_ Obi-Wan said with urgency, _It's only been a few days since Sidious took power._

_It's fine Master. There's no one around where I am. Plus we are on a planet that hardly supports the Empire._

_Be careful._

After running through some techniques a little while longer he turned off his lightsaber and laid in the grass. He watched as the clouds passed by and then above him a figure with two bundles in her arms appeared. His wife and kids. He was so relived that she lived through child birth. He would have to thank Obi-Wan again for saving him and consequently his family. She was a reminder to still have hope and something to keep fighting for. Now there were two little ones he had to fight for as well. He needed to fight for a better world for his _family_. Not just Padme and his kids, but Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, everyone he held dear.

"Good morning my lady."

"What are you doing out here?" Padme asked as she joined him on the grass. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Just blowing off some steam," Anakin sighed.

Padme looked at him. She could see the tension in his shoulders from the stress he was under. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. "It will all be okay Ani."

Anakin didn't reply as he sat up. He gathered Leia in his arms and with a gloved hand held her little one. The sleeping child opened her eyes ever so slightly and looked up at her father. "You have the light of mommy's eyes." He whispered to her affectionately. He tickled her tummy and she giggled making Anakin smile back down at her.

Padme loved seeing her Husband with the children. He was so gentle and kind with them. They could finally live like an actual family. She just wished it was under better circumstances. She has always spoke from the heart, with the hope that she could put an end to fighting. Now the galaxy was in a worse state than it had been. The democracy she had fought so hard to protect was in ruin. How was she to raise Luke and Leia? She knew it would be hard, but that hadn't stopped her before.

Apparently sensing his wife's mood change, Anakin turned to her, "You are going to be an excellent mother." He wrapped an arm around her, "You are kind, smart, strong, and so much more. These kids' are lucky to have you."

"Thanks Anakin."

"You're also beautiful too" He smiled and gently stroked her cheek and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Padme closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace. Luke stirred in her arms and opened his sky blue eyes and looked up at her. He has your eyes. And your blonde hair" Padme said as she ruffled the little bit of hair he had.

* * *

The first thing Ahsoka noticed as she awoke was the blinding light above her.

 _Where am I?_ she wondered. Her mind was hazy and she felt tired but she tried to sit up anyway. She was able to albeit with some pain in her chest and side. She shrugged it off and sat there for a moment. The lights were blindingly bright so it didn't take long for her to realize that she was in the med bay. Instead of alerting someone to help her, she grabbed the crutch that was conveniently to the right of her bed. She walked out of her room and made her way down the hallway, limping slightly as she did. Her body was protesting at the movement, but she didn't stop.

She walked until she made it outside. She noticed the landscapes and the architecture were that of Alderaan. _How did I get here from coruscaunt?_

Suddenly it all came back to her. The duel she had, the youngling that had died, falling from the window, all the flames and darkness. _The cold._

 _Anakin! Did he survive?!_ In a panic she started jogging but she didn't get far before she felt her knees buckle. She fell to the ground and felt tears at the edges of her eyes.

Anakin in the distance saw a figure coming towards them. He reached out to sense who it was and in an instant was on his feet. Anakin frantically handed Leia to Padme and then he started sprinting down the hill. Padme was left in the dust without an explanation as to why he ran off.

"Ahsoka!" He shouted, a worried expression on his face as he was nearing his destination.

"Anakin! You're alive!" Ahsoka wheezed as she looked up at him.

"Of course I am snips. Why did you get out of bed? You should have stayed in the med bay my young padawan."

"You know me. Nothing can keep me down!" she said as she started to stand up. She reached out to Anakin to steady herself.

"What happened? Why are we here? One minute I was walking through the temple and the next I'm fighting a Sith lord in the hallway."

"You fought him. Sidious. Oh snips..." His sentence trailed off as he ran a hand through his hair and looked into the distance. There was a pause before Ahsoka spoke.

"Yes, and I'm alright. Everything's _alright_ Anakin."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm so proud of you Ahsoka." He said as he hugged her. He held her tight as if she would be pulled away from him if he were to let go. He let her go as Padme approached them.

"Hi Ahsoka, I'm so glad that you are going to be okay. You gave us quite a scare, especially Anakin." Padme said. "This is Luke and Leia."

"Wait, these are your children..." Her jaw dropped for a moment before she continued. "You two! I knew it! They are adorable Padme!" Ahsoka limped closer to her and looked down at the twins in her arms. She looked at Anakin for a moment, "Congratulations Anakin! You are going to be a great father and Padme a great mother."

"Thanks snips. I'm so glad you finally get to meet them!" Anakin said with a very excited smile plastered on his face

"Hi Luke and Leia! I'm auntie Ahsoka." She cooed. It was moments like these that Ahsoka felt like she didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders. The weight of commanding a battalion and fighting and dealing with loss. That soon would change and Ahsoka could feel it.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme sat down with her later that night and told her everything that had transpired in the last few days. When they were finished there was a blank look on Ahsoka's face. She was unreadable and her mental shields were impenetrable, but Anakin could tell it was taking a lot of effort for her to keep them that way. Ahsoka got up and walked away. Anakin started to go after her but stopped short when Padme placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She just needs some space."

Ahsoka found herself on the roof of the Aldera palace. She tucked her knees up to her chest and looked up to the stars. Her mind was surprisingly quiet. She assumed it was simply because she was to overwehlmed to think. She just needed some quiet and watching the stars always calmed her down. Ahsoka Tano sat there, numb and grieving, long into the night.

It was 0200 and Obi-Wan was tired but found himself unable to sleep. _Maybe meditation will help._ Hesitantly Obi-Wan tapped into the force. Where he once could find solace and comfort from mediation, but he found the opposite this time. He usually felt like he was a part of something, connected somehow to everyone on the light side. Know it felt lonely and like he was in a deserted place.

He didn't pull back though. He tried to go deeper in hopes that he could make his way through the dark haze, in order to slip into a peaceful trance. He found that instead started to hear something. It sounded like the Jedi beacon he had sent out.

_This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place._

Vivid images of the empire, soldiers in black and white armor, violence, and destruction appeared before him. The voice then continued,

_This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: trust in the Force..._ _Our future is uncertain. Be secret... but be strong._

Anakin then appeared battered and bruised. The image changed to a dark forest with heavy fog. He saw Ahsoka running and heard her calling out for him and she looked... lost, scared, "Obi-Wan! Please! Help!

_We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere and, in time, I believe a new hope will emerge._

Then before him he saw a base, but it didn't look like it was Imperial. _A rebellion?_ He saw a boy and a girl wielding lightsabers and dueling. _Luke? Leia?_ Suddenly, that all disappeared and he saw Anakin walking towards him. But his eyes weren't blue. They were yellow.

The image switched again and this time Obi-Wan saw a reflection of himself. He looked injured and also downright terrified like he had seen something truly awful. After a moment he was suddenly drowning. There was water all around him and he kept swimming but he couldn't get to the surface. He couldn't breath.

_May the Force be with you always._

Obi-Wan jolted out of his trance and hit the mat below him. He took in an anxious breath and closed his eyes as the room around him started to spin slightly.

After gathering himself Obi-Wan went to the refresher and splashed water on his face. He reached up and rubbed his beard as he always did when he was deep in thought. His minded raced as he tried to process all that he had seen.

 _None of us are safe. Not here, not anywhere._ He thought as he slipped into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow, that chapter took a very long time to write. I apologize for being late with this update, I plan to update every Wednesday from now on. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Also reviews make me type faster :)


End file.
